What Really Goes On In Central
by Dark-Shadows2332
Summary: Have you ever wonderedwhat a gay Fullmetal Alchemist world would be like well here it is. With love, romance, and gayness... un yah you will love " What Really Goes On In Central " if you like Hughes and Roy yaoi. So i hope you enjoy it.
1. The Begining

What Really goes on in central

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

" Shut up Hughes and put those pictures of your daughter away I don't want to see them!" Roy shouted.

" Come on Mustang don't be so emo, and when are you gonna get married! Huh, tell me when are you going to find your self a lucky lady. Who are you in love with." Hughes annoyed Roy

" No I'm not in the mood right now Hughes, just leave me alone." Roy said depressingly.

" Come on master of the flame , tell me who you are in love with!" Hughes bugged Roy.

" No, now just drop it Hughes, I'm not telling you!" Roy yelled in anger.

" So it's true you are in love, I knew it, who is it Roy, you must tell me!" Hughes said with excitement.

With out thinking Roy gabbed Hughes jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. When Roy pulled away he whispered in Hughes's ear " You're the one I love, and I will never let you go."

Hughes backed away slowly with his hand covering his mouth and walked out of the office blushing. The next day in central Hughes was surprisingly quiet. Riza walked up to him and said " What no pictures today how strange of you!"

" Oh sorry, look at cute little Ealisya , is she cute or what.?" Hughes said distractingly.

" Hey Hawkeye there is something different about him today?" Havic questioned.

" Yah there is but, I don't quiet know what it is yet." Riza answered.

As Hughes walked into Roy's office the room filled with a awkward silence. As walked up to Roy's desk, small chatter begin to fill the room and Hughes begin to blush again.

" Roy….." Hughes whispered. " Did yesterday really happen?"

" Hughes I think we should talk about it later when there are lees people in my office, ok?" Roy said with a smile on his face.

The only thing you could hear after the conversation the entire room filled with small chatter. The chatter sounded like this " Oh my god, did colonel just smile, I have never seen him smile before, are we seeing things?"

Out of nowhere Roy yell " We're not on break yet so get back to work!"

" Finally we got the old Roy back." Riza said happily.

End of chapter 1


	2. The Awkwerd Days

_**Chapter 2 : The Awkward Days **_

_**It was 10:30 p.m. in central all you could see was Hughes and Roy talking alone.**_

" _**So…um…Roy did yesterday really happen, because it seemed so real but it felt like a dream?" Hughes questioned.**_

" _**Well…yes Hughes yesterday really did happen, we did kiss and I'm sorry fo….." Roy said when he was interrupted.**_

" _**NO, there is no need to apologize Mustang, I'm not mad at all." interrupted Hughes.**_

" _**What, your not mad at me for kissing you yesterday, I thought you would be completely furies with me!" Roy said with a shock.**_

" _**No not at all, I would never be mad at you colonel, no matter what you did to me, I would never be mad at you." Hughes said passionately.**_

" _**No matter what I would do?" Roy asked.**_

" _**No matter what Roy, trust me." Hughes said.**_

" _**Even if I asked you out to lunch?" Roy said while blushing.**_

"…_**.Oh …No, I would not be mad at you, in fact I would happy to go to lunch with you colonel Mustang." Hughes said responding to the colonels question.**_

" _**Really! Are you kidding me, please tell me your not kidding me?" Roy said in shock.**_

" _**No I'm not kidding you, I will go to lunch with you." Hughes replied.**_

" _**Ok now I have to find some thing to wear!" Roy exclaimed .**_

" _**First finish your work colonel." Hughes suggested.**_

" _**Your no fun any more Hughes." Roy teased. **_

" _**You are right I will try to be more fun from now on." Hughes amide.**_

" _**No you don't need to change, I like you the way you are so please don't change." Roy suggested.**_

" _**Do you really think so Roy, are you sure I don't need to change." Hughes said with a smile.**_

" _**Yah I'm sure, you're perfect the way you are , ok?" Roy replied.**_

" _**Really thanks, you're to kind, you're perfect the way you are to colonel Mustang." thanked Hughes.**_

" _**Your welcome, now I can't wait until lunch tomorrow!" Roy squealed .**_

" _**Just calm down, I can't wait either but I'm able to hold in my emotions. So see you tomorrow." Hughes said while leaving Roy's office.**_

_**End of Chapter 2 **_


	3. The Date

Chapter 3 : The Date

" Today is the day, my date with Hughes. But I have no idea what to wear." Roy complained.

" Should I go all formal in my central uniform, or I could go all casual in a plain shirt and some jeans.?." Roy whined.

Mean while at Hughes apartment, Hughes was digging through his closet….

" Oh my god I have nothing to wear, plus I have no clue what Roy is wearing. If I go in my central uniform, Roy could be a wearing casual outfit. But if I go casual Roy could be wearing his uniform." Hughes complained. So just by luck they both were wearing casual cloths. And they were both relived about it.

" So what do you want to do now, its to late to go to lunch ?" Roy asked.

"How about a movie, I think we should see a romance. What do you think?" Hughes said shyly.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea !" Roy complemented with a sweet and kind smile.

" T-thanks, now lets go to the theater before it gets to crowded, ok?" Hughes blushed while pulling on Roy's wrist, and started running to theater.

They got to the movie theater and got waited in line for the tickets and the snacks. Hughes and Roy walked to the screening room, and waited until the movie started. After a couple of minutes of commercials and turn of your cell phone warnings the movies started. While watching the movie both Hughes and Roy reached for the popcorn and there hands meet, they looked at each other with there faces bright red from embarrassment and quickly pulled back. After the movie ended Hughes and Roy went to dinner at " Central De Yum" . The both ordered the same thing, a bowl of ice cream and a small cherry coke. Both of there hand were on the table and slowly reaching for each other and there lips were about to meet when out of the corner of Hughes eye he say the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. Hughes quickly pulled back and a awkward silence rolled over the whole restaurant.

After the whole ordeal Hughes walked Roy home. They both stood out side of Roy's house in an awkward silence, then out of no where Hughes pulled Roy into a passionate kiss. But while they were kiss Hughes slide his tongue inside Roy's mouth. Roy was definitely surprised but oddly enough he did not pull away, in fact he slide his tongue in side Hughes mouth and started to kiss back. During the kiss some how the were able to get inside.

Hughes was still kissing Roy when he pushed him up against the wall and started to unbutton Roy's shirt. While Hughes was un buttoning Roy's shirt, Roy start to unzip Hughes pants and grind there crouch's together, they both moaned in unison.

End of chapter 3


End file.
